Forever Yours
by Xenon1
Summary: Harry has finally begun to fall for Hermione, but Viktor Krum isn't out of the picture yet... *Chapter THREE up!*
1. Photograph

Note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Universe. JK Rowling, her publisher, and Warner Brothers does. Not me.

Forever Yours

Chapter 1

"_OW!"_

Harry Potter had just woken up, not expecting to fall off his bed, but nonetheless, he had. 

He pulled himself off the floor and looked around the room. Remembering he couldn't see anything without his glasses, he snatched them off the nightstand and threw them on, the pair hanging off the brim of his nose. Glancing around, he saw that he was in his room at his Uncle's home, not the boys' dormitory he was hoping to see. He glanced at the calendar on the wall and saw that it was only the 22nd of July.

"Damn. I guess I was dreaming, then." He muttered, trying to find some clean clothes to throw on.

"HARRY! Stop that racket this instant!" Uncle Vernon roared from downstairs. "You're rattling the ceiling, boy!"

"Not as much as Dudley does, the fat pig…" Harry thought as he pulled on some tattered jeans and a sweatshirt. He walked over to where his owl, Hedwig, was and gave her a pat. "Morning, Hedwig." The owl gave a cheerful hoot once Harry had let her out of his cage. He wasn't really supposed to do this, as his relatives forbid him to, but they never came to his room to check. Harry yawned as Hedwig fluttered about the room, happy to stretch her wings. The boy left Hedwig and went downstairs, careful to not attract his guardian's attention.

Too late.

"Get down here this instant and make some breakfast, young man!" Aunt Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs as she coddled her son Dudley, who was happily stuffing himself full of sweets. "Dudleykins is hungry!"

"The oaf is always hungry." Harry muttered as he trampled down the stairs. "I'm surprised he hasn't raided the neighbor's fridge." He made his way into the kitchen where his only relatives were sitting, waiting for their breakfast, or in Dudley's case, more breakfast.

"What did you say?!" his uncle roared at Harry.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." He replied. "Nothing that I would ever say to your face, you pratt." he neglected to say.

"I thought not. Now get to work! I'm starving!" Harry nodded, already quite used to this procedure. He began to take out the necessary ingredients.

What happened next was something that **wasn't** part of the procedure. In an instant, a seemingly tiny brown object had crashed through the window and landed on the Dursley's kitchen table. A small envelope fluttered down from the air. Aunt Petunia fainted where she stood and Dudley toppled from the chair he was sitting in.

"WHAT THE BLAZES?!" Uncle Vernon yelled, subconsciously staring at Harry. "YOU!"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry pleaded, always the scapegoat. He ran over to where the thing that crashed and picked it up. He saw that it was his best friend Ron's owl, Pig. The tiny owl raised its wing and gave a hoot, not caring about its injuries, happy that he had actually succeeded in a delivery for once. 

"That's an OWL, ISN'T IT!?!" came the booming voice Harry was so accustomed to.

"Y…yes?" he stammered.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT OWLS?!"

"That I'm not to have any come by, Uncle Vernon…"

"SO WHAT IS AN OWL DOING IN MY KITCHEN?" The yelling was beginning to hurt Harry's ears.

"I dunno, sir. I suppose a friend of mine sent me a letter…"

"Go to your room!! And take your bloody owl and your bloody letter with you! No meals!"

Harry nodded and picked up the letter off the floor. He proceeded silently out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The sound of Uncle Vernon trying to wake up his wife could be heard. "Wake up, Petunia. It's another one of those ruddy owls again!"

Harry really didn't care that he didn't get any breakfast. He barely got any food to eat anyhow. Scrambling up the stairs and into his room, he deposited Pig inside Hedwig's cage. Hedwig made a sound as if to say "Not in my cage!", but stayed where she was perched.

"Sorry Hedwig…" Harry told her, "It's just for a little while." The white owl gave a small hoot and flew over to her cage, watching the smaller owl like a hawk.

Harry slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. He began to read.

_~~~~~_

_Hey Harry!_

_Mum keeps pelting Dumbledore with owls asking when you can come over for the rest of the summer. I suppose he got fed up and finally agreed. Lucky for him too, she was about to send a Howler. What a nasty surprise that would have been for old Dumbledore, eh? She says we can pick you up tomorrow morning, about noonish? Great. Hermione says she can't come, since she's in Bulgaria with Krum. Hey, that rhymed. Neat. So anyways, she sounded really happy in her letter. I gotta go now; I think Fred and George blew something up again. See you tomorrow!_

_Ron_

_P.S Oh wait. Hermione can come, but not till next week. She seems to be really cozying up to that Krum character, huh? _

P.P.S Oh yeah! She also says that she's sorry that she couldn't write to you, but she was afraid that the Dursleys would yell at you. I hope they don't find this letter!

~~~~~~

Harry's face was vacant of emotion. One part of him was happy that he would get to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow, but the other part…

_Hermione… with Krum._

Harry shuddered. Ever since that kiss he got from Hermione at the train station about two months ago, he couldn't stop thinking of her, Cho Chang actually forgotten. His mind kept flashing back to the Yule Ball last Christmas and how pretty she looked. Not that she wasn't already pretty, he admitted, but still…

She had dressed up for Krum… Krum… 

Every time he tried to do his summer homework, visions of Hermione sitting in the library kept popping into his head.

Hermione in the common room.

Hermione at Hogsmeade.

Hermione in the Great Hall.

Harry knew it wasn't right for himself to think of his friend like this, but he really couldn't help it. There was something about that girl that he couldn't place, not for four years. Something he adored. But when she had kissed him, all that came rushing down on the young Potter.

"Ah, get off it! It was just a friendly kiss, nothing more!" Harry thought to himself, but even he didn't believe it. Hermione wasn't the kind to just kiss a friend out of the blue.

_She's with Viktor Krum…_

"Aaaargh! Stop thinking about it, Harry Potter!" he suddenly cried out. "So what if she's with Krum!? She wouldn't do anything with him! It's Hermione for Merlin's sake!"

He threw the thought into the back of his mind, but it still nagged him. He had more important things to get to, though. There was the matter of getting the Dursleys to agree to let him go to the Burrow, but he knew now wouldn't be the most prudent time to ask. His uncle would still be fuming anyway. Later, maybe…

He lay down on his bed, trying to think of ways to convince his uncle to let him go. Glancing down at his midsection, he noticed the envelope lying there. There seemed to be something left in it as well. Harry picked it up and shook it a bit. A photo fell out and fluttered to his chest.

"What's this?" he thought, picking up the photograph. It was a picture of Hermione, waving furiously at Harry. She was standing in front of a huge mansion, a blue-sky overhead. Harry could barely make out the writing on the iron gate behind her.

Krum Manor

"Great. He has a mansion. Perfect." He thought bitterly. "Waitaminute… what… what did she do to her hair?" He noticed that Hermione's hair wasn't bushy at all anymore, now it was much different. It was completely straight and shiny, just like at the Yule Ball.

"Wow. She looks even prettier now…" Harry said to himself, as he turned over the photo. On the back was a note from Hermione.

~~~~~~

Harry,

How has your summer been? Mine's great! It's so nice here in Bulgaria and Viktor's parents are really nice. I've learned quite a bit about the culture here as well. I should be coming to Ron's house sometime after you get there. Viktor says hi! Hope you're well! I miss you!

Love, 

Hermione 

P.S Like my new hairstyle? I really like it and it doesn't take hours to do like before. Viktor seems ecstatic about it! 

~~~~~~

Viktor…

With a heavy sigh, Harry dropped the photo and slumped down on his bed, obviously upset. The picture lay forgotten.

"Hermione…." he whispered. "Why?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Woo. Our favorite wizard doesn't seem too happy now, does he? Poor Harry!

But don't forget, this is a Harry/Hermione story, so things have to pick up for him soon! 


	2. To the Burrow!

Note: Harry Potter and all related entities belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Author's Note: My writing sucks. That will be all.  
  
Forever Yours Chapter II  
  
Harry opened an eye as he lay in bed and glanced at his alarm clock.  
  
9:30 PM  
  
And for the second time that day, he fell off his bed. This time, he made sure to muffle his cry, not wanting to make Uncle Vernon even madder.  
  
"Oy, I must've fallen asleep!" he thought. Picking himself off the floor, he realized that he had to ask the Dursleys to let him go to the Burrow right now, or else it would be too late. Spotting the forgotten photograph on the floor, he quietly cursed himself for being upset and tried to forget about Hermione, but wasn't met with great success. He slowly tiptoed into the hallway and to his uncle's bedroom door. Saying a silent prayer, he knocked once and waited.  
  
"What!" The sound of his Uncle's voice didn't sound too happy, but it never was when Harry was around.  
  
"Un. Uncle Vernon?" Harry stammered, hoping that his uncle had cheered up a bit since this morning.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and Vernon stood there in his bedclothes. "What do YOU want?!" he roared, pointing menacingly at Harry. "Can't you see I was about to go to sleep?!" His face was contorted in a grimace from just looking at the boy. Vernon Dursley truly hated Harry Potter and all he stood for. He couldn't wait for the day that little bother met the same end as his parents had, unknowing that whatever killed the Potters hated his kind as well.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you, Uncle Vernon, but I need to ask you a question."  
  
"A question? Well, spit it out, boy! I haven't all day!"  
  
"I was wondering, if. my friend. Ron Weasley. gohousesummeragain?" Harry quickly said that last part, hoping that he could get this over with relatively quick. Almost instinctively, he prepared himself for the probable deny that was to come  
  
"What? Say that again, slower!"  
  
"Can I go to Ron's house for the summer, again, sir?"  
  
"Weasley, you say? You mean that red haired boy? Another one of those freaks?"  
  
Harry's fist clenched. He hated when the Dursleys insulted his friends. "Yes, Uncle. His family invited me again."  
  
"No!" Vernon quickly spat, happy for another chance to crush Harry's dreams.  
  
"B...but!" Harry cried, even though he knew Uncle Vernon would say no. Harry never understood why they had always wanted to keep him inside the house and away from his friends. It wasn't as if he was wanted in the Dursley's home, after all.  
  
"I said no! You are not to leave this home until you have to go back to that wretched school!" Vernon's voice had a sense of finality to it.  
  
Harry quickly got an idea and began to turn away as if he was accepting his uncle's response, "All right. but my godfather." He said this word slowly, going for the full impact the word was able to have.  
  
His uncle's face suddenly turned fearful, "Wait!" Vernon dreaded saying this, "Go see your ruddy friend. At least I won't have to feed you anymore!"  
  
Harry grinned and silently thanked Sirius, wherever he was. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon!" He ran back to his bedroom and began gathering his supplies for the trip.  
  
--  
  
  
  
Harry was completely alone in the Dursley's house. His relatives decided that they were better off being out than at home, not caring for a repeat of last year. Harry smiled as he recalled Dudley's face when he heard that another wizard was going to be coming to his home and practically begged his mother to take him out somewhere. The great big slug began to cry as well, screaming that he didn't want a tail or a huge tongue again. All Aunt Petunia could do was promise to take him out and buy him lots of presents to shut him up.  
  
"If I find one thing misplaced or my house in shambles, boy, I won't even bother to pick you up next summer, do you understand me?" Uncle Vernon's warning still rung in Harry's mind. Harry really didn't care if they picked up or not next summer, knowing fully well the Weasleys would take him in, but he supposed Professor Dumbledore won't be all to happy about that. Harry rather hoped that they didn't pick him up, really.  
  
"It's 12:15. I wonder where they are?" Harry thought, watching the fireplace. The Weasleys were wizards after all and would be traveling by Floo Powder. He began to search his pockets for something to occupy his time and pulled out the photo of Hermione. Harry had stuck it in his pocket in haste after he realized that he didn't put it in his trunk while packing. Turning it over, black ink marks could be seen where the word "Viktor" was supposed to be, as if someone had scratched the name out with a quill quite vigorously. (A/N: Yes, Harry is a little jealous. {smile})  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed as he lightly touched Hermione's face in the photo. The girl was now sitting there, quite peacefully, staring out into the distance, completely unaware of her friend's heartache over her. Harry hadn't sleep well last night, thinking about her. He wondered how he would ever be able to tell her his feelings, fully knowing she wouldn't forget about Krum.  
  
  
  
What if she loves him?  
  
The thought of Hermione in love with Krum haunted him. "Your life just got a hell of a lot more complicated, Harry Potter." Harry sighed again, still looking at the picture. "I don't even know if they're dating."  
  
At that precise moment, a loud rustling noise and a hard thump could be heard coming from the direction of the fireplace. Harry dropped the picture in surprise and looked up at his friend Ron, who was lying on his stomach on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell, I haven't fallen like that in ages." Ron muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. "Harry!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried. The two boys ran towards each other and just as they were about to collide in an embrace, they realized what they were doing and gave each other a high-five instead. "Er. So, how's it?" Harry muttered, a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Fine, just fine. You know." Ron said, as he tried to act nonchalant. "My dad should be coming in a bit. Mum wouldn't let anyone else come this time." he added with a grin, remembering what his twin brothers did to Dudley last year.  
  
Harry smiled, "The Dursleys aren't here anyway. They went out 'cause Dudley wouldn't shut up about his tongue."  
  
Ron looked around the living room, "Doesn't anything ever change here? It's exactly the same as it was last year" He shrugged. "Muggles are weird." Looking down, he noticed the picture that Harry had dropped, eyeing it curiously. "What's this? Oh, Hermione's picture." he said, picking it up.  
  
"Oh! Give me that!" Harry exclaimed and snatched the picture out of Ron's hand. His face had turned a funny shade of red. "I must've dropped it." He stuffed the picture into his pocket.  
  
Ron's eyebrow jumped a bit. "Uh-huh."  
  
Another rustling noise signaled the arrival of Mr. Weasley, who landed upright, unlike his son. He dusted himself off, soot covering his shoulders. "They really should clean that fireplace." he muttered. "Ah, Harry! How are you? Well, I hope?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley. Quite well, thanks for asking." Harry lied. He wasn't about to say anything about Hermione. "And you?"  
  
"Quite hectic, I'm afraid. The whole Ministry is abuzz over You-Know-Who's appearance. Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe it, though." Mr. Weasley sighed. "But that isn't stopping the whole place from trying to find out what is actually going on. I'll let you in on a little secret, Harry. I'm acting as Dumbledore's eyes and ears in the Ministry." Harry's eyes widened. "Really? But, why?"  
  
"It seems that the Ministry isn't too happy with Dumbledore. Cornelius refuses to speak to him now, but we all know that Albus is our only real hope." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Remember how Fudge was when Dumbledore told him that You-Know- Who was back? He looked like he was going to have a heart attack right then and there." Ron added.  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel responsible for all this. It was his blood that brought Voldemort back to power. His scar burned daily now, a reminder that Voldemort was still out there, intent on finishing Harry off once and for all.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get going then, eh boys? Ron, help me with Harry's trunk." Mr. Weasley said, changing the subject. He walked over to the large trunk Harry used to keep his belongings. "Harry, you go first. Take Hedwig's cage, would you?" Harry had let his owl fly to the Weasleys instead of taking her by Floo Powder. Pig had gone with her as well.  
  
Ron and Harry both nodded. Ron handed Harry a small pouch filled with Floo Powder and walked over to his father. Harry reached into the bag and took a pinch of powder when he noticed the fire wasn't lit.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Harry said.  
  
"Ye.. Oh, dear me! I forgot to light the fire!" The tall man took his wand out and pointed it at the fireplace. "Incendio!" Flames instantly burst up in the fireplace. "There you go, Harry."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, throwing the powder into the flames. The fire burned higher, now an emerald green color. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and readied himself for Floo travel. He really didn't enjoy it, since he always seemed to be covered in dust when he popped out, but he was just glad to get out of the Dursley's house.  
  
"The Burrow!" he said clearly. With a final glance around the living room, Harry stepped into the flames.  
  
--  
  
Plunk.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and three of her children all watched Harry stumble out of their fireplace and land in a heap in front of them, Hedwig's cage landing next to him. Fred and George both snickered as they helped Harry get to his feet. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and held Harry in the tightest embrace he had ever endured.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay? Has your scar been hurting? Did they treat you alright?!" she cried as Harry was being crushed by her hug.  
  
"M. Mrs. {cough}. Weasley. Can't breathe." Harry sputtered, unable to move.  
  
"Mum, you're choking him!" Fred said, trying to free Harry. Ginny and George watched helplessly as their mother gave Harry one of her patented Worry Hugs.  
  
"Oh, dear! I'm sorry, Harry! We've just been so worried!" Mrs. Weasley said, letting go of the boy. Harry wheezed a bit, trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Th... tha. that's okay!" Harry coughed, "I'm fine. Splendid, really!"  
  
"Good to hear it, old chap!" George said, slapping Harry's back. "You haven't the slightest idea how worried Mum here was about you. Harry this, Harry that."  
  
"We all thought she'd just light a fire and drag you out of that Muggle's house herself." Fred added. Harry's face turned red again, embarrassed that Mrs. Weasley was so worried about him. Glancing up, he noticed Ginny staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"'Lo Ginny! How's it?" Harry asked her. To his surprise, the red-haired girl rushed forward and hugged him almost as tight as her mother had.  
  
"Oh Harry! I've been so worried! Fred and George kept coming up with all these stories about what happened to you and Mum was getting so upset! They kept saying that You-Know-Who was bound to show up on your doorstep!" Ginny said quickly as she held Harry, who was in a state of shock. (A/N: Hmmm. I have an idea!)  
  
"You what?!" Mrs. Weasley cried at her boys, who seemed to shrink in size tenfold.  
  
"We were just joking around, Ginny! Honestly!" Fred stammered. They had in fact told those stories to Ginny, just to frighten her. They both knew just how much Ginny adored Harry. This didn't seem to do anything to ease their mother's anger though.  
  
"Your father and I are going to have a little chat with you two!" she told them, waving her finger at them. The twins both slumped, knowing that they were in for a hellish day.  
  
"I. I've missed you too, Ginny." Harry whispered, patting the girl's back. "I'm fine, really." Ginny pulled away, her face as red as her flaming hair, quite embarrassed by what she just did.  
  
"Well, Harry. I suppose Ginny's trying to give Hermione a run for her money, eh?" Fred said, not noticing Harry wince. Ginny's face turned even redder at these words. At that moment, Ron and his father popped out of the fireplace, Harry's trunk in tow.  
  
"Ah! Good, he arri." Mr. Weasley's voice cut as he noticed his wife's stare. "What did Fred and George do this time?" he muttered, knowing that only his twin sons could make Mrs. Weasley stare so hard. Ron flinched as he dragged Harry and Ginny upstairs once Mrs. Weasley began to tell her husband what her son's had told Ginny.  
  
"What'd the two do this time?" Ron asked Harry. He shrugged and told Ron about what Fred and George had said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ginny rushed to her room and slammed the door, not wanting to let Harry see her like that any longer. Sobs could be heard from her room, but Ron pushed Harry on.  
  
"Those stupid prats, they know that Ginny would get upset. Serves them right." Ron muttered, opening the door to his bedroom. Posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, still adorned the walls. Wizards and witches on broomsticks zoomed throughout the room, jumping from poster to poster. Pig's cage sat empty on the nightstand.  
  
"You sound like Percy, you know." Harry snickered at his best friend.  
  
"I do not! Take that back!" Ron said, seemingly affronted by Harry's remark.  
  
"Head Boy Ron Weasley. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yo.. you! I'll get you for that!" Ron cried, grabbing one of his brother's fake wands off his table. "Engarde!"  
  
Harry grinned and grabbed another wand, "Engarde!" The two began to swordfight, pacing out into the hallway.  
  
"I must fight, for honor!" Ron said dramatically, trying to conceal his laughter as his wand turned into a rabbit.  
  
Harry snickered, finally able to act like a wizard now. His summer was beginning to turn out much better than it would have at the Dursleys, but thoughts of Hermione still raced throughout his mind.  
  
  
  
She'll be here soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Not much 'Mione stuff in this chapter, but nobody knows what the next will bring! I really have to learn to do more descriptive writing as well. =) And FanFiction.net still screws up by italics! GAH! "She'll be here soon" and "What if she loves him" should both be italicized. 


	3. Whatever Strikes Your Fancy

Note: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Bloomberg Publishing, not myself. A/N: This is probably going to be a shorter chapter. Sorry! Forever Yours Chapter III  
  
Ron looked down at his clasped hands, trying to build up the nerve to finally ask Harry about something that had been bothering him since his best friend arrived at his house. It had been a little more than a week since Harry had arrived at the Burrow, and Ron had been noticing something strange about his friend. Every time Hermione had popped up in conversation, Harry had quickly gone solemn, even if he was perfectly happy before, and tried to change the subject. Ron remembered Harry's reaction to when he had picked up the photograph of Hermione off the Dursley living room floor, as if Harry was embarrassed about it. He had also seen Harry's wince when his brother made some comment about Hermione when he popped out of the fireplace the other day. All these signs made Ron just a bit curious as to Harry's feelings about their other friend. The fact that she was supposed to arrive from Bulgaria later that afternoon didn't help things one bit either.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his hands at his friend, who was on the losing side of a continual war with his untidy hair.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied as he tried to comb his bangs to the side, but having them pop right back magically every time he got them somewhat arranged. "Grr! Sometimes I hate being a bloody wizard!" he remarked angrily.  
  
"We're pals, right?" Ron asked, treading the water before diving in.  
  
"Yeah, sure we are. Why?" Harry's brow perked a bit, but he continued on with his hair.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Forget I asked."  
  
"Can do." Harry replied, now trying to pull his bangs to the side.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Ron continued, "I mean, we tell each other everything, right?"  
  
"Course we do."  
  
"Right. Just checking." Ron muttered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry said, thinking the questions were done.  
  
Ron started up again. "About girls and what not?"  
  
Harry's eyebrow arched quizzically. "Uh. yeah. Sure."  
  
"Mmm. Okay."  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two boys, as Ron wondered if he should ask Harry the next question.  
  
"So if like one of us, for example, fell for 'Mione."  
  
Harry jumped a bit in surprise, dropping the comb in his hand. "Damnit." he murmured, know fully knowing what Ron was getting at. "What is this, Ron? 20 Questions?" he snapped. Harry turned from the mirror to look at Ron, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"I think you know what this is about, Harry. Admit it! There's something between you and 'Mione, isn't there?" Ron asked of his friend, jumping off his bed. "Isn't there!?"  
  
| If only there was.|  
  
"No! Absolutely not! We're just friends!" Harry said defensively, trying to conceal the panic in his voice. Harry had meant to tell Ron eventually, but not so soon. Maybe 'round Christmas or something.  
  
"Yeah, sure! I've noticed how you get when we start talking about her! You get all gloomy-like!" Ron exclaimed, stepping up to his friend. Luckily for him, he was a bit taller so Harry had to look up a bit to speak to his face.  
  
"No, I don't! What do you care anyway? You like her or something?" Harry snapped back. "Do you Ron? Huh? Remember the Yule Ball?!' (A/N: No, this WILL NOT have ANY Ron/Hermione in it. Bleh. I hate that pairing.)  
  
Ron indeed did. He hated the way Hermione seemed so smug with another champion and let her know about it every chance he could get. The fact that she implied that he was jealous of Viktor¸ well, that bugged Ron to no end. Much to contrary belief, Ron wasn't lusting after Hermione. Awfully good it would have been if he did, with all their arguments and every thing. But still. Krum.  
  
"What of it, Potter? You think I like that know-it-all like that? Merlin, no!" Ron stuck his tongue out for effect as well. He really didn't meant it to sound he didn't like Hermione as a friend, but he had to get his point across.  
  
Harry seemed to take offense at this, though. "She isn't that much of a Know-It-All anymore! In case you haven't noticed, she's also kind! And sweet! And. alluring. and. and." he whispered this last word, ".beautiful."  
  
"Merlin's ghost! I knew it!" Ron said, throwing his arms up into the air. "You fancy her, don't you!?"  
  
Harry gave a small nod in the affirmative.  
  
| Now I'm in for it.|  
  
"Good for you Harry!" Fred said, sauntering into the room.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd come around!" George said, following his brother into the room. He tousled Harry's hair as he walked by.  
  
| Crap.|  
  
"Fred! George! Get out!" Ron said, trying to push his twin brothers out of his room, but they were much too large for him. After a while, he gave up and slumped down on his bed.  
  
"Ah, we'd rather not, Ickle Ronniekins." Fred said, towering over the younger Weasley.  
  
"Especially not after dear Harry here just divulged his undying lust for the lovely Hermione Granger." George grinned, looking at Harry. "We knew it was just a matter of time."  
  
Harry blinked, then blinked again. "Bu.. but."  
  
"How did we hear? It was somewhat difficult, with you and little Ronniekins yelling at each other like that." George responded before Harry could finish what he was trying to say.  
  
"So we decided to come over and see what was the matter-" Fred added, turning towards Harry.  
  
"-And. We. Heard. Every. Lovely. Word." They both said simultaneously, poking Harry every time they paused. Both laughed as Harry face changed into an expression of horror.  
  
"Ah, don't look so glum, Harry. We won't tell anyone, we swear on the Weasley honor!" Fred said, beaming.  
  
"Heck, we'll help you win her heart!" George smirked.  
  
Harry didn't know if he should have thanked them or feared for his life. "Ah, thanks?"  
  
"Don't mention it. Now. tell us, Harry. how did you fall for that fascinating specimen of the female sex? Eh?" George asked. By the look on Ron and George's faces, this was exactly what they wanted to know as well.  
  
Harry looked back and forth between his friends, then back down to the floor. He did this repeatedly, all the while muttering under his breath.  
  
"What's that now?" Fred asked Harry quizzically.  
  
"I dunno." Harry murmured, looking down at his shuffling feet.  
  
"You DON'T KNOW? How do you not know?!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. The other three stared at him as if he was suddenly insane. "Sorry." he muttered.  
  
"Now, really, Harry. You must have an idea of why you like her!" George said.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and stood there for a minute, trying to figure out how exactly he would explain his feelings to the Weasley brothers. Truth was, Harry really didn't know why he was falling hopelessly in love with Hermione, in the sense that he couldn't really put it into words. It was almost as if his feelings transcended normal ways of expression. But, despite this barrier, he tried his best to explain himself.  
  
"Er. Alright." he started. "You know. you know the feeling you get while flying? That feeling of being totally serene, without anything holding you down whatsoever?" The boys nodded. They all had experienced it firsthand.  
  
"Okay. Now take that feeling and pretend that you could experience through a person. As if the person was your broomstick, and just being by her made you feel. wonderful. Like nothing could ever hurt you ever again. Just hearing her voice made all your worries slip away. Or her touch making everything all right. Follow me?" They nodded once more.  
  
"Now put yourselves in my place. My life was basically a living hell for eleven years before I came to Hogwarts. I had never experienced any kind of emotional pleasure at all, ever. Even now, with all the baggage that comes along with being the Boy Who Lived and the fact that Voldemort." He ignored his friends' flinch. ".wants me dead, my life is still filled with perils. But when I'm around 'Mione. I forget all of that. Voldemort might as well never existed. That's why I feel the way I do." Harry finished, blushing a bit.  
  
Harry could have sworn he saw a tear rolling down Fred's face. "Well, I have to admit it Harry. You have good reasons for feeling the way you do."  
  
"Oh yes. Quite. That's love, my friend. And if you want, we'll help you win her over." His twin added, looking towards his brothers. Both nodded.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Harry whispered. "Just don't. like pour love potion into her goblet or something like that."  
  
"We'd never!" George said defensively, but looking a bit disappointed. "There goes Plan A, Fred." He whispered in his brother's ear. Both Ron and Harry grinned, knowing perfectly well that they would have done just that.  
  
"BOYS! Get down here! Hermione is on her way RIGHT NOW! The fire's lit!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from downstairs. All of them jumped a bit. Harry looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Ron asked him, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Harry nodded, but was starting to look a little queasy. "Hang in there."  
  
"Alright! Let's go see Harry's lovely lady!" Fred said, pumping his fist in the air. "Come on!"  
  
The four of them walked out of the room and walked slowly down the staircase, from which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could be seen next to the fireplace, seemingly speaking to someone.  
  
| Hermione.|  
  
As they continued down the stairs, Hermione Granger came into view, speaking enthusiastically to the elder Weasleys. ". Oh yes! It was quite interesting! I had a lot of fun! Anyways, I'd like to introduce you both to someone."  
  
A new person could be seen coming into view. Dark, round-shouldered, brown haired.  
  
| Krum! |  
  
Hermione continued. "You might remember Viktor Krum..." She paused.  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ouch. Poor Harry. Is Krum really Hermione's new fling? How will Harry take this news?  
  
All in the next chapter of Forever Yours!  
  
You have NO IDEA how bad I wanted to make Krum her fiancée. No idea whatsoever!  
  
BTW. I'm really sorry about how Chapter 2's formatting turned out on the site. I uploaded different versions many times, but none did the trick. Strange. If you want a neater version, email me at Xenon@captured.com. Thanks. 


End file.
